


Фантастические сучки и где они обитают

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Jacob is elder than Newt, M/M, OOC, Parody, Pre-Canon, Somcesuchki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Война — тяжёлое дело, но если судьба дает шанс встретить Того Самого, то перед этим меркнут страшные драконы, белоснежные Карпаты, солнце, обоснуй и здравый смысл.





	Фантастические сучки и где они обитают

**Author's Note:**

> Джейкоб/Дают (суровый!Якоб Ковальски/сексуально невоздержанный!Ньют Скамандер) - http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217134045.htm?oam#more3
> 
> Пародия на несуществующие штампы несуществующего фандома. Сомцесучки. Якоб старше Ньюта. Мир перегнутый, матчасть перегнута. Магглы знают о магах и им норм. AU. ООС, совсем ООС. Мат. Ньюту 18, всем представить Эдди Редмейна из «Дикой грации.» https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/c4/c6/40c4c6b5fafd07665b4b11e0b7923de0.jpg Фик на фик на фик на фандом.

Ньют Скамандер работал с драконами. 

Впервые увидев его — в не-магической части лагеря, — Якоб уж точно не о драконах подумал. 

А о том, что вот этот рыжий неприлично молод для этих мест. Они там рехнулись, что ли, таких мальчишек посылать? 

В военной обстановке таких в худшем случае убьют, в лучшем — выебут. 

Но рыжий, кажется, совсем не возражал против «лучшего случая». Стоял себе, болтал с Мечиславом из взвода Якоба. Выглядел при этом так очаровательно-невинно, что Якоб готов был поставить весь свой табак на то, что Мечислав потащит рыжего в палатку.

Якоб уже решительно направился к ним, чтобы своей властью старшего по званию прогнать Мечислава восвояси — ну правда, разве рыжему есть принципиальная разница, кто из них это будет? — как конкурент рассосался сам. 

Мечислав потянулся, чтобы хлопнуть парня по заднице, погладил по бедру, наткнулся на что-то, изменился в лице, что-то буркнул и съебался, только его и видели.

Рыжий закатил глаза и отчетливо цокнул ему вслед.

Особых вариантов того, что мог найти Мечислав, не было. На бедре, в специальной петле, частенько носили волшебную палочку маги. А этот, значит, подкатил, не вглядываясь, очарованный веснушками и полными губами, и в пылу стояка даже не заметил, что собирается выебать мага. 

А заметив — зассал спать с кем-то, кого-то не может одной рукой напополам согнуть. Ну, то есть может, но в ответ прилетит еще и похуже.

Слабак. 

Якоба такие мелочи не пугали.

— Не самый храбрый парень в этом лагере, не так ли? — поинтересовался он, занимая освободившееся место. 

Рыжий улыбнулся ему одобрительно.

— Мы так хорошо общались. А потом бравый солдат оказался не настолько бравым…

Якоб фыркнул.

— Не представляю, как он мог передумать по такому поводу.  
Вблизи рыжий был еще лучше. Даже слегка выше Якоба, но тонкий и легкий, лицо выразительное, глаза — каре-зеленые, а губы — о-о-о, в такие губы… На бедре действительно висела палочка, но Якоб был уверен: маги — такие же люди, просто могут чуть больше, да и то в некоторых областях дубы дубами.  
— Не боишься? — Парень прищурился. Якоб усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Превратишь меня в жабу, если обижу? Но я не собираюсь тебя обижать, детка. Знакомиться будем? Якоб Ковальски.  
— Зови меня Ньютом, — отозвался рыжий. Милое имя. Ему идет.  
— И что же ты делаешь вне магического лагеря, Ньют?  
— Выбрался оглянуться. — У него была привычка смотреть в глаза, а затем отводить взгляд в сторону, улыбаясь краешками губ. Якоб, уже порядочное время не встречавший ни сговорчивых девушек, ни кого-то вроде Ньюта, в этот момент был готов поклясться, что это — самое зажигательное кокетство из всех, что он видел.  
— Показать? — кратко заменил вежливой формулировкой слово «палатка» Якоб.  
— Давай. — Ньют еще раз улыбнулся, облизнул губы, коснулся запястья Якоба. — Только сначала ты мне правда покажешь лагерь — мне же, как союзнику, можно тут находиться, я узнавал. А уже потом — все остальное.

Солнце заливало сонный лагерь, солдаты неспешно занимались своими делами, белели на фоне неба вершины Карпат — вполне себе благодать.

Ньют был любопытен, просил объяснить ему то или иное, задерживал ожидаемое, но позволял мимоходом лапать себя за задницу, прижимался на секунду, чтобы тут же отпрянуть так быстро, что захочешь — не схватишь. 

Якоб терпел, облизывался мысленно. Не потащишь же Ньюта силой в палатку? 

Но потом его вознаградили.

Когда тускло-песочный полог закрылся за ними, отсекая завистливые взгляды соратников, Ньют замешкался только затем, чтобы наложить на палатку чары, опознанные Якобом как заглушающие, и опустился на колени.

— Ты же знаешь, как с этим обращаться, верно? — Якоб пожалел, что не обо что опереться спиной. Высота палатки позволяла ему стоять, но он уже предвкушал, что ноги могут и подкоситься, когда член окажется в таком рту.  
— Конечно. — Ньют ловко разобрался с формой, прижал ладонью быстро твердеющий член, подрочил его, нетерпеливо глядя и облизываясь. Якоб запустил руку ему в волосы, притянул к себе, ткнул — тот поддался, коснулся губами, облизал.  
— Давно не было? — спросил он, почти не отнимая губ от члена и дразня дыханием, легкими прикосновениями. Якоб застонал:  
— Давно!  
— Значит, кончишь сначала мне в рот, а потом трахнешь, иначе спустишь, едва вставив, — решительно заявил Ньют и забрал член в рот. 

Такие высказывания только поддавали жару.

— Обожаю, когда не строят из себя стеснительную девицу. — Якоб поудобнее перехватил волосы Ньюта — магам устав явно не писан, длина стрижки позволяла за них держаться.  
— Я не девица, — уточнил Ньют, отвлекшись от члена на секунду, и тут же занялся им снова. Открыл рот, высунул язык и положил на него головку — демонстративно глядя сверху вниз, встречаясь с Якобом глазами и позволяя наблюдать, как он медленно насаживается ртом на ствол.  
— Я же могу выебать тебя в горло, детка? — спросил впечатленный Якоб. Даже без такого красования Ньют был хорош — работал языком, сдавливал губами, как нужно, подсасывал… Усердно, с фантазией, с желанием. О да, этому мальчику точно нравилось всячески ублажать члены. 

Ньют одобрительно промычал в ответ, и Якоб ощутил вибрацию. 

— Охренительно, — сообщил он, притягивая к себе голову Ньюта за волосы, — у тебя чудесный рот. — Якобу было не на что жаловаться, но он и не мог похвастаться особенной длиной, зато толщина была солидной. Но Ньюта ничто не смущало — даже когда Якоб грубовато толкнул его горлом на член, то он позволил, не став отстраняться, и головка разомкнула тесные стенки горла. — Боже!

Якоб забрал у Ньюта инициативу, держа за волосы, поддавая бедрами вперед и безжалостно впихивая член ему в горло. Толкался вперед, отодвигался, давая привыкнуть и дышать, снова вперед — Ньют подчинялся так легко, словно он трахал куклу, и ни разу не дал понять, что против. Якоб слышал, как он давится членом, ощущал сжимающееся горло; хотелось еще, больше и больше, и задержаться поглубже, дааа, вот так…

Кончил он не в горло и не на лицо — в рот, ощущая, как юркий язык обвивается вокруг головки, пока изливается сперма. 

Довольный и даже слегка обалдевший — такого удовольствия он все же не ожидал — Якоб отстранился.

Ньют смотрел на него снизу вверх, открыв рот и позволяя все видеть. Пара капель спермы попала на губы, и он неспешно их слизал. Затем закрыл рот и отчетливо сглотнул.

— Понравилось? — спросил чуть хрипло.  
— Спрашиваешь! — Подумав, Якоб добавил. — Лучший отсос в моей жизни. — Пожалуй, знал он дамочку, которая так сосала, да только та брала за это деньги, а Ньют выполнял все, потому что сам хотел его член — и в этом был особый кайф.  
— Спасибо. — Ньют уже бойко раздевался, все облизывая покрасневшие, распухшие губы. Взял в руки палочку, провел — и Якоб завороженно пронаблюдал, как койки отлетают к стене, складываются там, а постели с них сами собой расстилаются на полу, формируя широкое, удобное ложе.  
— Я все верну, как было! — пообещал Ньют. — Не люблю на таких койках, неудобно. — Он упал спиной на постель, раскинул ноги, посмотрел приглашающе.

Якоб все-таки снял штаны и прочую форму, присоединился. Без одежды Ньют выглядел совсем хрупким, гибким — тростинка, веточка. Веснушки на разных участках тела, непонятные шрамы, рыжеватые волоски, бледная кожа, стоящий член…

— Красивый. — Якоб протянул руку, приласкал по груди. Ньют улыбнулся, подался к ладони.  
— Мне с тобой нравится, — сказал просто. Провел кончиком палочки по своему животу сверху вниз, вздрогнул и поморщился. Потом подманил к себе какой-то флакончик, вручил Якобу. — Смазка, — пояснил. — Вы используете для этого какую-то дрянь, эта лучше.  
— Хорошо. — Якоб, не споря, забрал изящный, старинного вида флакончик с прозрачной жидкостью. Посмотрел на раскинувшиеся рядом тело, предвкушая — вот сейчас еще немного, и можно будет засадить как следует… Ньют горячий, он точно любит погрубее.

Ньют не возражал, когда Якоб резко перевернул его на живот — сложил голову на руки, раскинул ноги. Якоб обозрел аккуратную, приглашающе выставленную задницу, сглотнул. На пробу помял ягодицы в ладонях, наслаждаясь возможностью трогать, шлепнул — наверное, даже сильно, но Ньют лишь застонал и сильнее прогнулся.  
На пальцах смазка задерживалась, не стекала, приятно пахло чем-то свежим. Якоб погладил скользкими пальцами дырочку, на пробу надавил — поддавалась легко, у Ньюта явно не было проблем с тем, чтобы кому-то дать. Обошлось бы без подготовки, бери да еби, но Якобу хотелось потянуть.

Ньют охнул и насадился на пальцы, жадно сжимаясь внутри, но Якоб свободной рукой шлепнул его заднице, затем придавил за поясницу к постели. Ньюту пришлось затихнуть, теперь он лишь ахал вслух, пока Якоб быстро трахал его пальцами. Скользило легко, задница была как на ладони, раскрытая, растянутая, явно готовая к тому, чтобы принять его член, уже снова наливающийся кровью… 

— Трахни меня уже, — донеслось жалобное. — Если еще не встало, плевать, у меня есть заклинание…  
— Без заклинания обойдусь. — Якоб вытащил пальцы, переместил ниже, покатал в руках яйца. Ньют оставался возбужденным и без разрядки, это, наверное, было жестоко, но ждать ему оставалось недолго. 

Якоб навалился на Ньюта, засовывая член. Было действительно не трудно, Ньют приподнялся, изогнулся поудобнее, застонал — голос аж вибрировал от удовольствия. У него явно аж яйца трещали от желания получить член в задницу, и точно не «медленно и печально», так что Якоб не стал церемониться.

— Да, да! — Ньют напрягся и дернулся, но под тяжелым Якобом особо шевелиться не мог, так что лишь раскинул ноги еще шире и слабо подмахивал, пока Якоб таранил его зад. 

Он был сладким, он был горячим, не очень узким, но сжимался почти беспрерывно, словно лаская задницей член, желая ощутить в себе как можно полнее и глубже. Стонал на каждый толчок, прочувствованно, от души — и Якоб тоже прочувствовал, как же приятно ебать настолько тебе отдающегося любовника. Охренительно ощущать, как твой член принимают внутрь, и понимать, что ты доставляешь этим столько чистого, неприкрытого удовольствия.

Ньют почти орал и старался насаживаться, как мог, но Якоб не пускал. Такому дай волю — верхом заберется и будет скакать, не угомонишь. Но Якоб хотел действовать сам, в своем темпе загоняя член в податливую задницу и втрахивая Ньюта в постель.

— Не в этот раз, детка, лежи уже. — Якоб прикусил плечо, надавил локтем на спину — Ньют охнул, но сильнее распластался и все-таки слегка затих. — Я сам все сделаю, а ты принимай. 

И он принимал.

Можно было стонать и не думать, что кому-то помешаешь, и ебать так сладко, так глубоко, так, да, та-а-ак!…

Якоб тяжело дышал, Ньют под ним вздрагивал, и пришлось все-таки приподняться, выходя. Он протянул руку, желая приласкать и помочь кончить, Ньют приподнял бедра в ответ на касание, застонал — но выяснилось, что уже, собственно, и не нужно. Ньюту и так уже было хорошо.

Якоб проводил Ньюта до магического лагеря, не убирая руку с его талии. На плечо, увы, было неудобно.

Ньют совсем не возражал, лишь рядом со своим лагерем вывернулся, улыбнулся.

— Встретимся еще?  
— Обязательно, — заверил Якоб, на прощание еще раз оглядывая ладную фигурку. Как же хорош, настоящий подарок судьбы — и красивый, и бойкий, и дает так, что аж дымится. А что волшебник — то мелочи, у них в этом, оказывается, все точно так же устроено.  
— Я тебя найду, — пообещал Ньют, клюнул в щеку и отправился к своим, а удовлетворенный Якоб медленно пошел обратно — встречать завистливые взгляды и расспросы. 

***

Якоб скучал на территории магической части лагеря. Ладно, на самом деле не скучал, а только вид делал! Потому что пялиться вокруг, открыв рот — как-то совсем недостойно солдата, а не восторженного мальчишки. Он тут, в конце концов, по делу.

Такие же с виду палатки, как и у них, скрывали в себе целые залы, кабинеты, коридоры… То и дело что-то шевелилось, шумело, шуршало, летало по воздуху само собой. Вроде бы привычные вещи внезапно оказывались не тем, чем казались, оживали и ругались. Стояли непонятные приборы. 

Но когда Якобу довелось увидеть драконов, он забыл о мелких чудесах.

Громадная тварь была далеко от него, но все равно дышала опасностью и мощью, пахла раскаленными камнями, дымом, серой. Дракон сидел за забором, вернее, раньше сидел: теперь забор лежал на земле и дотлевал, а привязанный почти десятком цепей зверь пытался уползти в сторону пролома.

Вокруг суетились и бегали волшебники, куски забора гасли и по воздуху отплывали в стороны, вспыхивали заклинания…  
Быстро оглядевшись и поняв, что никто на него не обращает внимания, Якоб решительно подошел поближе. Когда еще можно будет такое увидеть?

Маги в основном не приближались к дракону, тем более, что он — большой, светло-серый, с кучей шипов-игл, растущих по всему телу — клацал зубами и пытался их поймать, натягивая идущую от ошейника цепь.

Но кто-то отчаянный все-таки подбежал, перепрыгнул через одну из цепей, оказался прямо напротив громадной морды — ростом с человека.

Якоб успел подумать: ну все, пизда котенку, сейчас съедят.  
Но есть смельчака дракон не собирался — только опустил к нему морду, положил на землю и глухо зарычал в сторону суетящихся вокруг. Отчаянный тем временем прижался к морде, обхватил руками — будто собаку хотел обнять и погладить, да только размеры были не те.

Восхищенный и заинтригованный, Якоб остался понаблюдать, как восстанавливают забор — вот же быстро строят, гады, нам бы так! — как тонкая фигурка почти прыгает по дракону, а тот даже не возражает, как медленно шевелятся бока дракона при дыхании — таком громком, что слышно и отсюда…

Да-а-а, чудеса!

— Якоб!

Засмотревшись на острые шипы, он не сразу обратил внимание, что к нему идет кое-кто уже знакомый — Ньют. И даже не сразу понял, откуда именно идет. И почему от него так пахнет горячим камнем.

— Привет, — деланно-небрежно ответил Якоб. Хороша детка, нечего сказать! — Драконы тоже не могут устоять перед твоим обаянием?  
— Я им нравлюсь, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Ты же по делу, да? Занят.  
— Сейчас — да, — с сожалением подтвердил Якоб, — но как насчет того, чтобы встретиться вечером у границы лагерей?  
— Заметано. — Ньют довольно зажмурился, когда Якоб мимоходом, небрежно облапал его за бедро, но на большее времени не было. — А сейчас мне пора, надо их кормить!

Якоб проводил взглядом уходящего Ньюта.

О да.

День несомненно удался.


End file.
